sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Manic the Hedgehog(main series)
Manic the Hedgehog is a green anthropomorphic hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog and the adoptive brother of bluebell woods, as well the youngest son of Queen Aleena. Manic plays the drums until he handed over the medallion to eggman. Appearance Manic is a green-furred, anthropomorphic hedgehog, whose quills are shaggier than Sonic's and Sonia's. he had black eyes in the cartoon but now he has a goldenish yellow eyes. he was also shorter and stubbier, but he has since grown significantly taller and thinner since then. in the sonic underground cartoon He wore a red vest, black spiked wristbands and an orange fanny-pack, which he seems to fit anything and everything in, from his drumsticks to his lock picks and to whatever he steals. , and his left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings in a 'punk' style.now in the more modern style he looks like what he looked like in the cartoon exsept he has black fingerless gloves and his vest is red and his shoes are white with red sides and silvery white laces. it is unknown if the laces are magical or not. Personality Manic is thought of as the "laid back" sibling, and often uses slang. He has a sort of "valley boy" accent. He shows some objection to his siblings criticizing his hard upbringing, and like Sonic, seems to show mild resentment that Sonia was brought up among nobility. He often contemplates that unlike Sonic and Sonia, he never really had a home, and the closest thing he had to family was the street urchins he was trained with. While Manic gets defensive when his old background is criticized, he grew up without ever feeling he had a real home until he met his siblings. While he was not brought up with close ties to the Resistance as Sonic was, he has many contacts among the lowest tiers of society. Manic also has a good sense of humor, and like Sonic, he's also a bit of a thrill seeker. He can get jealous of his sibling's special abilities; putting himself or others in danger by attempting to prove himself or doing things on his own. Manic is a kleptomaniac, and thinks nothing of stealing from almost anybody regardless of their financial situation, because he had nothing while growing up. Though raised to be a thief, he is good-natured and has a distinct sense of moral standards, living by "Thieves' Honor"; the mentality that you should never steal what cannot be held, and he refuses to steal from any just as or more unfortunate than him. He usually uses the excuse that any money made off what he steals would be good for the Resistance. Both Sonic and Sonia frown heavily on his attitude.it is unknown if hes harsh but honist like pyris in the trojan war Powers and abilities Manic possesses neither his brother's speed nor his sister's strength, thus making him the only member of the Sonic Underground with no superpowers on his own. What he lacks in physical strength though, he makes up for in thieving skills and mastery with computers and machines. He is a deft pickpocket, able to steal even in public with ease. He can also pick any lock with nothing more than one of his plucked bangs, and hack computers, making him a vital member of the team. He can also repair auto-machinery. Like his siblings, Manic is an accomplished musician, as he is a drummer in the Sonic Underground. He can twirl his sticks with his left hand (and in later episodes, with his right hand), twirl both sticks in his right hand (shown twice), and throw them in the air and catch them as some drummers do. His sticks are small and quite flexible.however he handed over his madalion to king eggman after his group got forgotten.(so sad��) however he now has a magical purple sword that can glow in the dark and now has is own superpowers of his own.he can break harsh objects with chaos energy. it is unknown how he earned it Transformations it is unknown what his transformations are Trivia * Manic always addresses his mother as "Ma", though he referred to her as "Mother" twice in the episode "A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle". *It is possible that Manic was named after the Radiohead demo tape Manic Hedgehog. *Manic does not have any physical ability, but in the episode "The Big Melt", he is shown doing a huge "Sonia Spin" with Sonic. *In Sonic the Hedgehog #134, Manic makes a possible cameo in the crowd (standing right behind Rotor Walrus). *Manic's story-and that of the Sonic Underground series-was intended to be resolved in a single-issue story that was going to be included in Sonic Universe #50, but this was later abandoned. *he was going to be a saporting chareter in the mayor fink video game but eventuality the game got cancelled������ design comparison official(original) redesign Category:Related to Canon Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Other Powers Category:Royalty Category:Cannon characters who have been redesigned